Eden and Other Paradises (A Sequel to A Lifetime for a Day)
by LadyLestrange87
Summary: Tamsin's and Bo's life after Eden's birth. Someone asked for a sequel so I'm going to see how this goes.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note – Someone asked me for a sequel to A Lifetime for a Day so I thought that I would give it a shot. I make no promises here except that I will try to create a story that you guys will like reading.

Tamsin woke early the next morning and opened her eyes to see the first rays of sunlight streaming into the bedroom that she and Bo shared. Bo was still sound asleep and Tamsin closed her eyes for a minute and just listened to Bo's breathing. It was mornings like that still took her breath away. She still could not believe that she was here with Bo, Kenzi and her baby, Eden. She was so thankful and sometimes she still felt like it was all a dream that she was about to wake up from.

Bo stirred next to her and moved over so that her arm wrapped around Tamsin's naked waste. Bo smiled as she remembered the night before and laid her head on Tamsin's shoulder. Tamsin placed a kiss on the top of Bo's head and Bo smiled up at her.

"Good morning," Tamsin said in a tone that she seemed to reserve only for Bo and Eden, and sometimes Kenzi.

"Morning, Bo said in a voice that was still heavy with sleep. How did you sleep?"

"Great, so what's on the agenda for today, babe?" Tamsin asked.

"I believe that Kenzi said something about going to speak with someone about a case," Bo answered.

"You never stop amazing me, you know?"

"Why's is that," Bo asked with a smile.

"After all that humans and fae have put you through you still try to help them. Me on the other hand, I don't forget that easily. I'm not sure I deserve you."

Bo laughed, "Of course you do. Eden loves you and you are a good person. You have proven that several times. Your other lifetimes don't count. The person you are now is not the same person."

Tamsin just looked into Bo's eyes and smiled. She knew that Bo would say anything to make her feel better even if it was the biggest lie in the universe. Bo also had a way of making her believe these lies when she talked to her like that. It was part of the charm that was Bo. Tamsin would believe her no matter what.

Tamsin was about to get out of the bed and find some clothes for the day. She should really go make Eden some breakfast and talk to Kenzi about their case. Bo grabbed her before she could get up though and pulled her back down on the bed. She kissed her and started moving her hands down Tamsin's still naked body. Tamsin moaned, but their time was interrupted when Eden came bounding into the room unannounced and still in Frozen pajamas. Tamsin laughed and pulled the blanket up around her and Bo. Bo groaned in mock frustration and smiled at the bright eyed little girl looking at them.

Eden jumped on the bed between them and hugged Tamsin. "Morning MommyT and MommyB, Eden said going over to hug Bo as well.

"Morning little bit. What are you doing up so early and where is Kenzi?" Tamsin asked.

"The sky is awake, so I'm awake," Eden said proudly quoting from her now favotie movie and Tamsin rolled her eyes. Tamsin made a mental note for that movie go missing for a while. Bo just laughed as she saw the look on Tamsin's face. As smart and as much of an adult as Eden seemed to be at times, Tamsin was reminded that she was after all, still a kid. "Kenzi was snoring really loud and I tried to wake her up but she just went back to sleep," Eden continued in a sing song voice.

"Maybe you should go try to wake her up again. Tell her that if she does get her butt out of bed than I might let the neighbor dog have her favorite boots," Tamsin said with a smirk. If that didn't get Kenzi out of bed, than she needed to take her to the hospital. Eden giggled and ran off in the direction of Kenzi's bedroom with a new purpose.

"I know that you like the open floor plan of the house but we really need to get some doors for this room," Tamsin said getting up from the bed with the sheet wrapped around her.

"Yeah I guess we should," Bo said with a smile as she put on some clothes herself. "It seems like we are living in the home with two children sometimes and neither one of them know the first thing about privacy."

"Eden is only the age equivalent of five but what is Kenzi's excuse?" Tamsin said slipping on her jeans and Bo watched as Tamsin's perfect back side slid into them just right. Tamsin was moving a little slower than usual because she could feel Bo's eyes on her. Tamsin turned just in time to see Bo's eyes go from her lusty blue back to her normal chocolate brown.

"Like what you see?" Tamsin said in a seductive tone that made Bo's heart skip a beat.

"Only a little too much," Bo answered with a smirk. "I wish we had time for me to show you just how much I like it, but I think we have some people waiting on us downstairs."

They walked downstairs to see a very sleepy looking Kenzi slumped over on the couch and a very active child trying to get her to pay her some attention. Eden was on the couch next to Kenzi and had a hand full of Kenzi's hair in her hands. She looked like she was trying to braid it but it came out looking like a twisted mess. Kenzi was too sleep to care that much but looked up when Eden pulled a little too hard.

"Hey easy on the merch, squirt. It's hard enough to look this perfect in the morning without your help," Kenzi said finally waking up and pulling Eden into her lap. Eden just laughed as Kenzi kissed her face several times and hugged her tight.

Tamsin walked into the room with Bo right behind her. She pulled some pans down and started to make some eggs and bacon. Eden jumped down from Kenzi's arms and ran into the kitchen. She tackled Tamsin in a bear hug around her middle.

Tamsin looked down at her daughter hugging her waist. "Can I help you with something Little Bit?' Tamsin said with a smile.

"Pancakes?" Eden said in a questioning voice while looking back up at Tamsin.

"Okay, I guess I can do that." Tamsin said picking her up and kissing her. Eden wrapped her legs around Tamsin's waist and Tamsin put her on her hip. Eden watched as Tamsin cooked and got out the stuff to make the pancakes. Eden made a special request for chocolate chip pancakes.

"You know chocolate, like the color that you call MommyB's eyes," Eden said matter of fact to Tamsin. Tamsin looked at Eden with a look of amusement and distain. Eden's powers sometimes took her off guard. The emotion reading portion of them didn't bother her too much but when she could pick up on her thoughts or memories it always surprised her. She was such a young fae to have such strong power.

Tamsin sat Eden back down on the floor and looked at her. "Eden, what have we told you about poking around in people's minds without permission?"

"Not to," Eden answered.

"Well then why are you poking around in my mind then?"

"Sorry I slipped. I didn't mean to." Eden said looking pitiful and changing the color of her hair and eyes to Tamsin's color. They had been Kenzi's color earlier.

Tamsin couldn't be too mad at Eden. After all she was still learning her skills and it was only natural that she wanted to see what all that she could do. Eden was too much like her in the manner that she also liked to push the boundaries with her and Bo to see what she could get away with as well. It was really hard to stay made at her when she saw her own features looking back at her.

"It's okay, baby girl. You do need to try to control that kind of thing though. It's not nice to get into people's heads without them knowing," Tamsin said bending down to talk to her as she said this.

"Okay MommyT. You're not mad at me are you?"

"No baby I'm not mad. Go play with Aunt Kenzi for a little while so that I can make your pancakes." Tamsin said and gently smacked her on the bottom as she ran into the living room to jump on Kenzi once more. Tamsin turned back to the cooking and cussed a little under her breath as she realized that she had burned the eggs.

"That was a bad word, MommyT." Eden shouted at her from the living room.

"Sorry I didn't mean for you to hear that," Tamsin shouted back and Kenzi laughed.

Bo walked into the kitchen to give Tamsin a hand with the cooking. She couldn't help but smile and she watched her carefully had the chocolate chips to the pancake mix that she was making. Bo would have never thought Tamsin could be so domesticated but it was endearing. Tamsin popped one of the chips in her mouth and Bo was coming up behind her.

"I thought that I was all the sweet that you needed." Bo said encircling her arms around Tamsin from behind.

"No harm in a little snack before the main course," Tamsin shoot back with her usual quick wit.

"I don't know", Bo said with a monk pout, "I could ruin your appetite."

"Nothing could ruin my appetite for you, Bo." Tamsin said with a wide grin.

"Is that a fact?"

"No, it's a promise."

"Would you cut it out? I would like to keep my breakfast down after I eat it and there is a small child here." Kenzi said joining them in the kitchen.

"Are you talking about you or Eden?" Tamsin asked.

"Come on TamTam is that the best you got this morning? You're off your game."

"Sorry I was up late last night and it's a wonder I can even form a coherent sentence," Tamsin said giving Kenzi a wink.

"Guess I'll have to step up my game then," Bo said.

"TMI," Kenzi said sitting down at the table. Bo and Tamsin sat beside her so they could eat their breakfast. Eden was really excited about her pancakes and gobbled them down.

"Hey there slow down or you're going to get a stomach ache," Bo said watching her eat.

"Okay," Eden said between mouth fulls of pancake.

"So what do you want to do today, Little Bit?" asked Tamsin. "We have the whole day to ourselves while Aunt Kenzi and MommyB go work on a case."

"So MommyB and Aunt Kenzi aren't going to be with us today?" Eden asked with a pout.

"Sorry honey, we have to work today but you have MommyT all to yourself and I'm sure that she will do anything you want her to," Bo said smiling a sly smile at Tamsin.

"Okay," Eden said and hoped over on Tamsin's lap. Tamsin kissed the top of her head. Eden then went to kiss Kenzi and Bo goodbye. After they were gone Tamsin and Eden went into the living room.

"So what do you want to do?" Tamsin asked Eden.

"Can we watch a movie for now and maybe go to the park in a little while?"

"Okay what movie do you want to watch?"

"_Frozen!"_ Eden said excitedly.

"How about we try something new? I think Aunt Kenzi has a whole collection of movies up in her room. Let's go find something, okay?" Tamsin asked her.

"Okay," Eden said with a shrug of her little shoulders and they went up to raid Kenzi's collection of movies.

They looked though Kenzi's movies and Eden pulled out one that she thought looked like it might be fun. She showed it to Tamsin and Tamsin smiled.

"Yeah, I think that you'll like that one a lot," said Tamsin taking the movie from her and headed back down to the living room. The movie that Eden had picked out was one of Kenzi's favorites, _Harry_ _Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_.

Eden watched the movie with delight and Tamsin watched her. Eden would laugh, and she covered her eyes when she saw Fluffy come on the screen. It was so much fun to watch her react to everything and it was like Tamsin was watching it for the first time as well. After the movie ended, Tamsin put Eden down for a short nap. Tamsin watched Eden's small chest rise and fall in rhythm and thought about how much she loved that little girl. Bo often told her that it seemed like Tamsin had just made a clone of herself with Eden, but Tamsin saw so much of Bo in her when they were together like this. Tamsin left and let her nap because she wanted to get a few things done before they went to the park later.


	2. Chapter 2

Eden and Other Paradises Chapter 2

Eden woke up from her nap and bounded down the stairs to find Tamsin. She jumped off the last step and ran over to Tamsin who was sitting on the couch reading. Eden hopped on Tamsin's lap and hugged her. Tamsin kissed her on the top of her head as she put down her book.

"So Little Bit, are you ready to go to the park?" Tamsin asked as she placed Eden on the floor and got up from the couch.

"Yes," answered Eden, jumping up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Okay, let's get you in some different clothes before we go out," Tamsin said taking Eden's hand and leading her up to her room so they could find some clothes. Tamsin sat her on the bed as she picked out some clothes that would be good for Eden to wear to the park. Tamsin settled on a cute pink jumper and addressed Eden in it. Eden buttoned her up and looked at her.

"Okay so we are going out to the park, so what does that mean?" Tamsin asked Eden in a serious voice.

"It means that I can't use my powers because we are out in public." Eden answered like she had some many other times. Eden knew that she was not supposed to use her powers around many people. She never really understood why though. Tamsin had just told her that it was dangerous and that some people were not like her. Eden had always done well with her control of her powers and there was no reason for Tamsin to believe that today would be any different than the other times they had been to the park.

Tamsin packed a small bag and headed out the door with Eden in tow. Eden was happily skipping next to her as Tamsin held her hand. The park was close so it was not a long walk. Eden seemed overjoyed when the metal structures of the playground came into view. She pulled on Tamsin's arm to get her to hurry up. Tamsin picked up her pace a little to suit Eden, but still held tight to her little hand.

"Hurry up, MommyT!" Eden whined as she pulled on Tamsin.

"Where's the fire, Eden." Tamsin said with a laugh. "The park is not going anywhere."

They finally made it to the edge of the playground and Tamsin let go of Eden's hand. Eden sprinted over to the swing and Tamsin followed. Tamsin knew that the swing was the first place that Eden would go. Eden had told her that swinging really high made her feel like she could fly like Tamsin. Eden would beg Tamsin to let her fly with her, but Tamsin had not even in. Eden was just so little and Tamsin didn't know if she could trust herself in the air with her. She was terrified of the thought of anything happening to Eden. Tamsin just was not ready to try to fly with her. She did promise her that when she was a little older that she would but that day was not today.

Eden hopped on the swing that she swore went higher than any of the others and started to swing her legs impatiently. Tamsin took the chains on either side of Eden and pulled back on them to send Eden into motion. Eden pumped her little legs as Tamsin pushed her.

"Higher, MommyT! I want to fly," Eden said with a laugh.

"Okay, Dare Devil," Tamsin said pushing her a little bit higher. Eden was already coming up out of her seat each time that she swung upward. Tamsin backed away and let Eden take control of her own ride. She didn't want to push her anymore. She was already higher than Tamsin thought that she should be anyway. It was making her nervous. Eden seemed very intent on going as high as she could and she pushed with her legs as hard as her legs would let her.

Eden was laughing one minute and the next was chaos. Before Tamsin could react there was a snapping noise as Eden was at the top of her swinging arch. There was a scream as Eden fell to the ground. She landed hard on her wrist and stomach and Tamsin rushed over. Tamsin was in full freak out mode as she got on her knees beside her child. Tamsin picked her up and pulled her in her lap. Tears were running down Eden's cheeks and there were wood chips that had imbedded themselves into the palms on her small hands. Tamsin held Eden's hands in hers and pulled out the pieces of wood that were in her hands.

"Are you okay?" Tamsin asked her as she hugged her to her.

"I think so. I just really hurt." Eden said as she tried to stop crying. By now, a small group of children at gathered by the swings. Eden looked up at the children and did something that she had never done before. She changed her hair and eye color from looking like Kenzi's like it had when they had gotten to the park to blonde with green eyes like Tamsin. Tamsin tried to hide Eden but it was too late. The children had already seen Eden change. Eden didn't realize what she had done until the children started to scream. She had only wanted to make herself feel braver by looking like Tamsin. In that second when the other children had seen her crying she had wanted to look brave, and she had forgotten the most important rule. She was never supposed to show her powers in public. She tried to make it better by quickly changing back to Kenzi's color but the damage had been done. That only made the situation worse, because the parents of the other children had now come over to see what was going on. The parent had now seen Eden change as well.

"You're a monster," one of the children shouted at Eden.

"Are you a witch?" came the question of another child.

The parents were all shielding their children from Eden and some had their phones out ready to call the police. Tamsin had no choice but to protect Eden. She could not let someone take her daughter. Tamsin did the only thing that she could think of. She picked Eden up and Eden lay her head down on her shoulder. Tamsin then looked at all of the people who were watching them and her eyes went dark. She had to make these people believe that they had not seen what they thought they saw. Tamsin looked them in the eyes and pulled all of the power she had so that she could cast doubt over the whole group.

"You did not see anything usual today. You went to the park and the stories that your children tell you later about today are nothing but an over active imagination. You are going to go home now and act like nothing happened," Tamsin said to the parents as she held Eden close to her.

What Tamsin did seemed to have worked and the parents took their protesting children and walked out of the park. Tamsin and Eden were left in the park alone. Eden was still crying and she seemed to have gotten worse after she realized what she had done. She didn't want Tamsin to be mad at her. She felt very guilty knowing that Tamsin had to get her out of trouble.

Tamsin was not mad at Eden she was just concerned. Eden really had no idea of how dangerous it was to use her powers around non fae people. It was even dangerous for Eden to use her powers around fae that she did not know. Eden was not supposed to have developed her powers yet, after all, and some fae like The Morrigan would try to use that.

"Hey, sweetheart, it's okay. Everybody is gone. We're okay," Tamsin said trying to calm her down as she rubbed her back.

"But they saw my powers." Eden said through her tears and Tamsin almost could not make out what she was saying.

"I know, but I fixed it. They will not know what they saw. They will think that it was just something that they saw in a movie and that it was not real. It's okay, I promise."

"Are you mad at me? I didn't mean to," Eden cried. It broke Tamsin's heart to see her this upset. Tamsin knew that it was an accident. Eden was hurt. "I just wanted to look brave so I wanted to look like you. I didn't want to other kids to see me cry." Eden said with a sniff.

Tamsin's heart melted a little with the knowledge that Eden felt brave and safe when she took on her hair and eye color. She didn't know what to say for a minute and just held her daughter.

"I know, Baby. Let's go home and get those cuts cleaned up okay," Tamsin said as she started to carry her home. Tamsin did not know it at the time but there was someone else who witnessed Eden change her appearance. She didn't see this person because she was watching from distance and did not make a scene when she saw what Eden could do. Instead, this person did not seem shocked by it at all and only made mental notes on what they witnessed. Tamsin walked right past her on her way home with Eden and she had no idea. If Tamsin had known she would have been a lot more worried about the incident than she was at the moment. Tamsin was completely unaware that there was another witness. She was more concerned with getting her child home and cleaned up.

Tamsin got them back to the house and she took Eden upstairs to the bathroom to clean her up. Eden had some small scrapes and bruises on her knees. Tamsin turned Eden's hands over so that she could look at them. There were a few splinters in her hands and a few cuts. Tamsin went to get a needle so that she could remove the splinters. Eden saw the needle and flinched away from Tamsin.

"It won't hurt, I promise. I just have to get those splinters out of your hands or they are going to start to hurt," Tamsin said in a soft tone.

Eden put her hand in Tamsin's and Tamsin gently pushed the needle under the top layer or skin so that she could remove the splinters. Eden sat very still but Tamsin could see the worry in her face as she watched her work. She finally got the splinters out and cleaned the scrapes on her hands and knees. Eden cried out when the alcohol that Tamsin was cleaning her cuts with started to burn. Tamsin quickly blew on the cut to stop the burning and then gave it a quick kiss before covering it in a band aid.

"See that wasn't go bad, was it?" Tamsin asked smiling up at Eden to try to lighten her mood. It was clear that she was still upset about the events from earlier. Tamsin didn't want her to worry about it anymore so she tried to take her mind off of it. Tamsin noticed that Eden still looked unhappy. Tamsin was about to ask her what was wrong when Eden asked her a question that took her completely off guard.

"Mom, am I a monster?" Eden asked with tears in her eyes.

"Why in the world would you think something like that?" Tamsin asked as her stomach knotted up in pain for her daughter.

"The children at the playground said that I was," Eden answered while looking at her feet. Tamsin didn't know what to say at first. She couldn't believe that Eden would think such a thing. She felt like she could cry herself but she held it together.

"Eden, honey, look at me," Tamsin said as she lifted Eden's face up so that she could meet her eyes. Tamsin saw that she still had her eye color and this broke her heart even more. "You're not a monster. You're special. You remember when we watched _Harry Potter_ earlier today? Those kids are not like you that are like the non-wizards in _Harry Potter._ You're no better than they are but you are different in a good way, like being a wizard. You should not have to deal with powers at sure a young age. I'm wish you could be a normal child and not have to try to control your powers. Most fae like MommyB and me didn't get our powers until we were older. Do you know that MommyB thought she was a monster when she first got her powers? She was raised by people who didn't understand her. You're like MommyB and me, and we are not monsters are we?"

"No, but what if there's something wrong with me? I shouldn't have powers yet."

"There's nothing wrong with you. You have been given a gift and you just have to keep it under control. I know you can." Tamsin said bringing her into a tight hug.

"How about we go downstairs and play a game?" Tamsin asked.

"What kind of game?" Eden asked.

"Any game that you want."

"Can we go flying?" Eden asked in a hopeful voice.

"I think that you have done enough flying for today, Kid," Tamsin said and Eden pouted.

"You have taken MommyB flying," Eden said with pouting look.

"Yes but MommyB is older than you are and more able to handle it. I told you that you need to wait until you get a little older. How about we dig out Aunt Kenzi's video games and play until MommyB and Kenzi get home?" Tamsin said hoping that the promise of video games would make Eden forget about flying for a while.

"Okay," Eden said in a somewhat defeated voice. Tamsin kissed her on the cheek and she got up from where she was kneeling on the bathroom floor.

Eden took the steps two at a time as she raced downstairs. Tamsin was right behind her and she dug out the Wii when she got into the living room. Eden had already made herself comfortable on the couch with a remote in her hand. Tamsin flipped the Wii on and popped in Mario Kart for them to play. It was one of Eden's favorites.

They got lost in the game for a couple of hours. Tamsin had to admit that Eden had gotten pretty good at it and had even managed to beat her a few times. Eden was not afraid to play dirty either and on more than one occasion she shot Tamsin with a shell. She shot Tamsin once as she was about to cross the finish line and Tamsin let out a sound of outrage.

"That was so unfair," Tamsin said with a laugh.

"It's fair when you do it," Eden said.

"Yeah but that's different." Tamsin said in a light hearted tone that told Eden she was kidding. It was just about that time that Bo and Kenzi came through the door. Tamsin knew that she had to tell Bo what happened at the park today, but she hated to make her worry. If Eden had slipped up today then it could happen again and Bo had to be made aware of the situation.

Tamsin got up from the couch and left Eden playing. Bo of course, came right over to Tamsin and wrapped her arms around her waist. Bo kissed her hungrily and heatedly to the point where Kenzi had to clear her throat.

"Small child in the room," Kenzi said pointing to Eden who was already walking over.

"To be continued then," Bo said with a flash of blue coming across her eyes. Tamsin felt her stomach do a flip and a heat move between her legs at the thought of "later." She wanted "later" to be now but there was something more important at the moment. Eden came running up to Bo and Bo picked her up and kissed her.

"How was your day?" Bo asked her as she held her on her hip.

"MommyT and I watched a movie and then we went to the park."

"How was the park?"

"I had an accident. I feel off the swing," Eden answered. Bo looked worried and looked her over for scratches. "It's okay, MommyT fixed me up and she used her powers today," Eden added in an offhand way.

"Why did MommyT use her powers at the park?" Bo asked putting Eden on the floor.

"Yeah Bo there is something that I need to tell you," Tamsin said joining in the conversation. "There was an incident at the park. Eden accidently used her powers after she got hurt. She didn't mean to but the other children and parents saw her."

Bo froze. She didn't know what to say. She knew that this was serious and fear gripped her. She looked at Tamsin with alarm and wanted her to say something that would make the panic in her stomach die down.

Tamsin spoke quickly, "I took care of it. They will be doubting themselves for weeks at least, and they will not believe that they saw anything out of the ordinary today. I had to go full Valkyrie on them so there is no way that they are going to have a clear memory anyway. Eden wasn't hurt. Calm down, Baby." Tamsin said taking Bo's hand.

"Eden, you know that you can't do that in public," Bo said in a harsher tone than she meant. Eden's face broke when Bo spoke to her in a voice that was clearly upset. Eden started to tear up again. "No, no, honey, I'm sorry. I know that it was not your fault." Bo said picking Eden up and hugging her close. "Please don't cry. I was just afraid that you could have been hurt. I'm not mad at you. Okay?" Bo said pulling her back a little to look at her face. "Okay?" she asked her again.

"Okay," Eden answered as she put her face back down on Bo's shoulder. Tamsin said that she had taken care of it but Bo could not ignore the feeling of dread that was building her her stomach. She knew that this was far from okay.

Author's note- thanks to everyone who left reviews and it reading. I hope that you guys like it so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tamsin and Bo brought Eden up to bed despite her protests that she was not tired and wanted to stay up with them. All it took for her to fall asleep was her mothers tucking her into bed and reading her a short story. She was out like a light in no time at all. Bo was sitting on one side of her and Tamsin occupied the other. They stayed there for a few minutes until they were sure that she was truly asleep.

Tamsin and Bo walked back down stairs after they put Eden down. They both sat down on the couch and joined Kenzi for a little late night TV. Kenzi was engrossed in what appeared to Tamsin as A Nightmare on Elm Street movie.

"I want some knives on the ends of my fingers," Kenzi said not taking her eyes from the TV as they walked into the room.

"You don't need them, Short Stack," Tamsin said. "You powers are so much cooler than knives on your fingers. I mean the entering people's dreams thing is pretty cool but it still has nothing on what you can do."

"Aww, your making me blush, Tammers." Kenzi said with a smile.

Tamsin stretched out on the couch and put her head in Bo's lap. She closed her eyes and tried to forget the day that she had. She tried to stop the worry that was still nagging at her. Bo served as a great way to get her mind off of it too. She lay there and just took in the succubus's scent. She always smelled so good and her legs were so soft.

It was like Bo could sense the worry that was on Tamsin's mind and it was on her mind as well. She didn't mean to worry Tamsin but she was scared of what unseen consequences might have come from Eden's and her actions today. Of course, Bo knew that she would have done the same thing if she was in Tamsin's place. She didn't blame her. Bo put her hand on Tamsin's head and ran her fingers gently through the blonde's hair. She smiled when she remembered that Tamsin used to flinch when she would touch her hair. I was so amazing to think that Tamsin trusted her so much and it made her stomach do flips.

They sat and watched the movie for a couple more hours and Kenzi got up to go to bed. Tamsin and Bo still sat on the couch. They seemed to be too worried and wound up to be sleepy yet. Tamsin's head was still in Bo's lap but she turned to look up at Bo.

"It will be okay. We can deal with whatever we have to in order to keep our baby safe," the blonde said.

"I know," Bo replied.

Tamsin leaned up from where she was laying and slowly kissed the exposed skin in the valley between Bo's breasts. Tamsin wanted to comfort and love the woman that she cared about more than anything in the world. Tamsin heard Bo's breath hitch as she kissed her and then captured her beautiful lips with her own. All of Bo's worries and fears faded with that kiss and she was lost in the Valkyrie. Being with Tamsin always made her feel safe and loved like no one else in the world could make her feel. Nothing else mattered when they had each other.

Bo unconsciously stretched out under Tamsin and pulled her on top of her. Bo increased the passion of the kiss and it was Tamsin's turn to be breathless. Bo hands roamed up Tamsin's shirt and unhooked her bra in the back. Tamsin had to admit that was one of Bo's better tricks. She could hook her bra with one hand. Tamsin's shirt and bra hit the floor and the succubus pulled her own shirt and bra off to join them in the pile in the floor.

Bo's hands traveled along the Valkyrie's body and explored the skin that she knew so well. Bo was just that the right spot to take one of Tamsin's nipples in the mouth and Tamsin moaned loudly in response. Tamsin responded in kind by kissing and sucking on Bo's neck.

"Let's go upstairs," Bo said in a husky whisper. The two women reluctantly untangled themselves and climbed the stairs to the bedroom, stopping only to kiss along the way. Tamsin pushed Bo roughly into the bedroom and up against a wall. She buttoned her jeans and slipped one hand inside. Tamsin smiled at the wetness there and kiss Bo deeply. Bo helped Tamsin remove her jeans and Tamsin got on her knees in front of the succubus.

Bo almost felt her knees bucket and she felt the blonde's tongue caressing her sensitive area. Bo didn't want to move but she knew that she couldn't stand on her feet with Tamsin's tongue giving her so much attention. Bo pulled her up and they kissed their way to the bed. Tamsin fell on the bed first and Bo yanked at her jeans until they were around her ankles and then removed them. Tamsin's underwear followed.

The Valkyrie moved further back on the bed and pulled Bo with her. Bo kissed her heatedly and kissed lower down her body. Tamsin's body tingled wherever Bo's lips touched her and she begged her moved contact. Bo kissed the tops of her thighs and gently spread her legs apart. She kissed the valkyrie's inner thighs and moved closer to her center. By this time, Tamsin way thrusting her hips to increase contact between her and Bo. Bo's lips finally met their intended goal and Tamsin cried out. Bo's skilled tongue knew just where to lick her to drive her wild. Bo's lips then encircled the blonde's now very swollen clit and Tamsin moaned. At the same time that Bo's lips were on her clit, Bo put one finger inside the blonde and moved it in and out a rhythmic pace.

Tamsin could feel herself getting close to release and it was very hard to hold back with Bo skilled mouth working her over. Bo knew that the valkyire would not last long and she was soon rewarded with the muscles around her fingers growing tighter and Tamsin load sounds of pleasure. After Tamsin finally relaxed after her orgasm, she turned her attentions to Bo.

The Valkyrie pushed Bo back on the bed and spread her legs with aggression. Aggressive Tamsin always made Bo hot and Tamsin knew it. Tamsin set to work giving Bo the same treatment that she gave her only seconds ago. Unlike Bo however, Tamsin was not going to let Bo have her release so quickly. It was way too much fun to keep the succubus on the edge. She was only too good at it too. Bo gasped as Tamsin's mouth found her core. This was going to be fun. Tamsin took her time licking and tasting the devine

Succubus under her. Tamsin could feel Bo's nails digging into her back but she love it. Tamsin moved her mouth over to other areas on the brunettesed and sucked Bo's breasts and then kissed her lips. Tamsin's tongue circled around Bo's and neither of them wanted to break the kiss, not even to breathe.

Tamsin brought Bo up to sitting position and straddled her with a leg on each side of Bo. Tamsin continued kissing Bo and put two fingers back inside her and put her palm against her clit. Bo pulled Tamsin as close as she could and placed a hand back between her legs. Tamsin felt Bo's fingers enter her again and she moaned into Bo's open mouth. Tamsin's fingers and the exotic display that Tamsin was giving her sent Bo into an orgasm. Bo shuttered and shook under Tamsin but increased her speed inside Tamsin. Tamsin felt herself build into another orgasm as she watched Bo in the throws of passion. Tamsin leaned down and looked a the shorter women as they both tried to catch their breathe. Tamsin put her forehead against Bo's.

"I love you, you're the best thing to happen to me in any lifetime." Tamsin said kissing her and feeling tears come to her eyes

"I love you too, and always will," Bo said holding her close.

Tamsin and Bo fell fast asleep in each other's arms and the night was peaceful until Tamsin sat up suddenly in the middle of the night. She looked terrified and she was holding her crest in pain. Bo sat up in alarm as well, wondering what was wrong.

"Tamsin, are you okay?!" Bo asked as she turned on the bed side lamp and look at her. "Are you hurt?" Bo asked again when Tamsin didn't answer but just looked at her in shock.

"I had a sudden pain. Something is wrong." Tamsin said shooting up out of the bed with Bo close behind her.

"What are you talking about?!" Bo shouted after her.

"Eden," was the only answer that Tamsin gave her as she raced to the little girl's bedroom. Tamsin opened the door quickly and Bo grasped. The window to Eden's bedroom was wide open and Eden was not in her bed.

"Where is she?!" Bo asked in a panic.

"There," Tamsin said pointing out on the roof.

"Eden!" Bo screamed at her. Eden was standing there in her nightgown, with her arms held out. She was so close to the edge of the roof that a strong wind could knock her off. Tamsin didn't have time to think and she opened her wings so quickly that they knocked over half of the knickknacks that littered Eden's dresser. Tamsin bolted out the window and grabbed Eden in her arms. Tamsin brought her back inside and noticed that Eden's eyes were not one of her normal colors. They were almost black and not unlike her own when she used her powers on someone. Bo and Tamsin tried to get her to talk to them or do something other than stand there, like she was. She didn't even appear to be awake. By this time, Kenzi had heard all of the noise and had come into the room with a look of concern.

"What the hell is going on?" Kenzi asked taking in the scene before her.

"Eden climbed out on the roof. Tamsin got her but something is wrong." Bo said kneeling on the ground in front of Eden and beside Tamsin.

"Girl tried to pull a Peter Pan?" Kenzi asked in awe. "I know that she wanted to fly but I didn't think she would try it."

"I don't know what she was trying," Tamsin said as tears started to fall from her eyes. Bo took her hand in comfort. She was just as worried but to see Tamsin cry like that it had her terrified. She didn't know what else to do.

"We have to get her to a hospital or something," Bo said still trying to get Eden to snap out of the trance. "I don't know what is wrong with her."

"We could take her to Trick," Tamsin said. "Maybe he can help," Tamsin said picking up the small child. As she picked Eden up she seemed to come back to herself. She looked at Tamsin in a very confused way. She looked like she had no idea where she was or how she had gotten there.

"Mommy?" Eden said looking at her and seeing the tears that were still on Tamsin's cheeks. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

"Eden why were you standing on the roof?" Tamsin asked her.

"I wasn't on the roof, Mommy. I was asleep." Eden said looking even more confused. "I was dreaming that I could fly like you," Eden said and it sent a chill down Tamsin's spine. Something was really wrong here. Eden's new found obsession with flying had to be an indication of something but she didn't know what. Tamsin didn't say anything more she just held Eden to her and sat down on the bed. Bo sat beside her and hugged them both.

"Could she have been sleep walking?" Kenzi asked.

"I don't think so. Sleep walking does not make your eye look like that," Bo said. "It was like she was being controlled almost and made to go out on the roof."

"That's some straight up Freddy Krueger shit." Kenzi said. "I mean stuff," she added when she remembered that Eden was in the room. "Sorry."

"Do you remember anything Eden?" Tamsin asked her.

"I just remember dreaming. I had wings like you Mommy." Eden said with a smile. Tamsin sighed and hugged her.

"We will go to see Trick in the morning, but Eden should stay in our room for the rest of the night." Bo said.

"Of course. There is no way that she is staying by herself until we have this thing figured out," the blonde added as she picked Eden up and when to carry her to their bedroom.

"Is my little partner is crime going to be okay?" Kenzi asked.

"I promise you and Tamsin that nothing is going to happen to Eden. I would give my life before I let that happen." Bo told Kenzi as she followed Bo into the bedroom.

"Mommy, what happened to me?" Eden asked Tamsin as she tucked her into the middle of the bed.

"We're not really sure right now, Baby. Don't worry about it thought because MommyB and me are going to make everything okay."

"You promise," Eden said turning now to look at Bo.

"Yes honey, with all of my heart." Bo answered as Eden snuggled in next to her and hugged her tight. Eden, Kenzi and Tamsin were the best family she could ask for and she really would give up her life if it meant they would be okay. She had never loved anyone as much as she loved the people in this home and she never would.

"Pinky promise?" asked Eden with a hint of fear still in her eyes. Bo wrapped her pinky around her little girl's and Tamsin wrapped one around Eden's other pinky.

"Promise," both Tamsin and Bo said together and the small girl's fear melted away. That one word was all that it took and Eden was happy again and Tamsin was once again blown away by the trust Eden and Bo put in her. It was truly amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note- Thanks to all of the kind people who leave reviews and favorite. I hope you guys like the story so far.

Chapter 4

While Tamsin, Bo, and Kenzi dealt with Eden's crisis, a blonde woman with dark eyes sat in her office. There was a pile of books sitting on the desk that she was seated at. Some of the books lay open and there was a notebook lying on top of one of them. The notebook was full of furiously written notes and names. Tamsin's name was circled in the center along with the word child.

Freya was not focused on the books or notes at this very moment but she would look to anyone who did not know she was fae like she was in a deep sleep as she sat at the desk. Her eyes were tightly closed and she looked like she was in pain. Her forehead had wrinkles of concentration and every few minutes she moves her month in the form of a word but no sound can be heard. In Freya's mind there was only the child that she had seen at the playground earlier in the day. She had come to the area looking for Tamsin because she had a job for her and happened upon her in the park. The blonde didn't know there was anything strange about the child until she saw there her face changed, and then she knew. Anger coursed through her as she saw who came to get the child. She knew that she should not jump to conclusions and the child may not belong to Tamsin at all but it was clear that the child was fae. This is why she was using all of her energy to focus on the child and learn about her.

She had made a connection with the child as Tamsin passed her hiding spot carrying her. She didn't get to see the girl long enough to get a strong connection but it was a start. She was able to control the little girl when she was asleep and she was going to force her to have to reveal what she was. She tried to make her jump from the roof so that she could see that she was indeed part Valkyrie but Tamsin had stopped her. She was now forced to change her strategy. She could learn about the child in other ways, if she could rein her anger in long enough to focus on what she needed to do.

The anger crushed her ever since she had seen Tamsin earlier that day. Tamsin was one of her Valkyries and she was supposed to answer to her. Tamsin was not permitted to breed and if she had then this child would have to be destroyed. Valkyries, as a general rule, were not supposed to have children. Valkyries are supposed to be reborn and if there was a new Valkyrie than it meant an older one had to die for good. Freya was not willing to give up one of her trained warriors because some Valkyrie could not keep it in her pants. The thought send a new wave of anger though her. Tamsin was pay dearly if this was her child. One question that was still weighing heavy on Freya's mind was who the father of Tamsin's child was. Tamsin' potential child she had to remind herself. "Tamsin is still innocent until I prove her guilt," she thought to herself.

She had to find out more about what was going on. She had to learn who the father of the child was, first of all, and then she would know more about what she was dealing with. If he was some common fae, with every day powers than the child would not be easy to take care of. There were some fae however, that could prove to be hard to handle and if she was part Valkyrie than that would really makes things difficult. She really did not want to have to deal with Tamsin or the child if what she was thinking was indeed true. It would be messy. It would have to be done though, but there was no reason to jump the gun just yet. Time would tell her what she needed to know. She only needs to be patient.

Back at the apartment, Tamsin and Bo were getting Eden dressed to go talk to Trick. After what had happened last night, they needed some sort of answer. Tamsin was truly afraid and Bo was in denial. Bo still didn't know a lot about how the fae world worked and it would probably scare her if she did. Tamsin knew that there had to be some reason for Eden acting the way that she had been. She hoped that it was normal and that it was just because she was having a hard time with controlling her powers but something told her there was more to it than that. She didn't tell Bo this because it would only upset her. Bo had her own worries for Eden but she was hoping that she was just overrating.

The three women stormed into the bar in a fury of heels on wood and starting yelling for Trick. It was early in the day so the bar was not yet open and Trick was probably downstairs in his study. When he did not answer, the women went down the stairs after him. Tamsin had Eden on her hip and Bo had her hand in Tamsin's.

As the girls figured, Trick was sitting in one of his chairs and reading a rather large book. He looked up as the trio came into the room and he look went from one of happiest to see them to concern when she saw their faces. Eden's eyes were red rimmed and Tamsin looked pissed. Bo looked confused and even Kenzi wore a look of seriousness that was unlike her. Trick looked at Eden and gave a small smile. He was always happy to see his great granddaughter and hated to see her look so unlike the happy child that she always was.

"Trick we have a problem," Tamsin said without waiting for Trick to ask why they were at the bar so early.

"Good to see you too, Tamsin," Trick said.

"Sorry Trick, we are happy to see you but, Tamsin is right, we do need help," Bo added with a look to Tamsin that said that she should have at least said hi first.

"Okay, so what's going on?" Trick asked.

"It's Eden. She has been acting strange lately and last night she tried to jump off the roof," Tamsin explained.

"What? Why did she try to jump off of the roof?"

"If we had a good answer for that then we would not be here," Tamsin answered in a short tone.

"Tamsin stop, he's trying to help," Bo said rubbing the Valkyrie's back and running her fingers though the hair that was falling down her back. Tamsin gave a shiver at the contact made to her hair but she calmed down. Bo could also get her back down when she was upset. Bo, Eden and Kenzi were the only ones who she allowed to touch her hair and Bo's touch reminded her that everything would be okay.

"I'm sorry, Trick, I didn't mean it like that." Tamsin said to the shorter man.

"It's okay, I understand."

"She said that she wanted to be able to fly like Tamsin and that she dreamed she had wings. She must have opened her window and climbed out while she was still asleep." Bo said.

"She was not asleep. You saw her. Her eyes were like mine." Tamsin added.

"She was definitely not awake either," Kenzi said.

"She was in some sort of trance, from what it looked like," Bo clarified for Trick.

"What do you mean?" Trick asked.

"It was almost like she was sleepwalking but her eyes were black like Tamsin's when she uses her powers." Bo said. "What happened to her?"

"I'm not really sure at the moment. Eden is a special case. Fae breeding is not an exact science. We know she is a Veela because she can enter and manipulate the minds of others but Veela is the closest label that I could put on her. Veela can do what she does but a succubus and a Valkyrie have never had a child together. In fact, Valkyries are generally not allowed to have children without special permission. Valkyries are reborn and when a Valkyrie lives her last life than she might be allowed to have a child. There are very strict rules on this and if it was discovered that Tamsin has a child than there could be unforeseen consequences. A new child could threaten the order of command under Freya. As I understand it, Freya is very watchful of this sort of thing. "

"Why would there be? Eden is not a Valkyrie, she is a Veela. She has nothing to do with the Valkyries." Tamsin said in a raising tone. Tamsin handed Eden off to Kenzi and told her to take her for some ice cream. She didn't want to scare her. Kenzi took Eden and left.

"That's the thing. She is part Valkyrie by birth and those powers may never show up. She may remain a Veela and only a Veela, but she may not. If a Valkyrie were needed in the ranks or if there was a shift in command then she could become one. Freya herself is not a full Valkyrie and was born to a Valkyrie mother and a Siren father. At first she only showed signs of being a siren but she was needed as a Valkyrie so she changed."

"So what happens if Freya finds out about Eden?" Bo asked.

"I don't know but I think it's safe to say that Tamsin will be severely punished and I don't know what Freya would do with Eden," Trick said lowing his voice and looking to the ground. "I don't know if there is any reason to worry yet though."

"So that still did not explain what happened to her last night." Tamsin said.

"If she is developing new powers then it could be that she is having trouble controlling them."

"That was not her using her powers. It was obvious that she did not have any control over her body and mind. There was no one in the room with her to be controlling her either."

"There have been some cases of very powerful fae entering the minds of others from a distance but the person they are controlling usually has to be asleep. Of course, unless this person had seen Eden for themselves and made a mental connection to her then they cannot control her. Have you been around anyone new lately that you know to be fae?"

"No, and the only people who even know what Eden can do are us."

"Tamsin I'm not sure that's true anymore," Bo said. "Yesterday at the park, all of the people there saw what she could do."

"But there is no way that they are going to remember it and I don't think any of them were fae." Tamsin said quickly.

"That's the only explanation. There was someone there who either remembers what happened or someone that you didn't even know was there." Bo said and Tamsin felt a cold chill come over her. Bo was right. There could have been someone there that she didn't see. She was sure that the people whom she used her powers on could not remember but what if there was someone who slipped by her notice? The thought scared her to her very core. There could be someone out there who not only saw what Eden could do but who also might be seeking to control her. Tamsin felt like she had failed Eden. How could she let this happen? She was supposed to protect her and now she may have lead her into danger.

"You're right, Bo." Tamsin said trying to keep her voice from cracking. "How do we stop someone that we don't even know the first thing about?" Tamsin said now addressing Trick.

"We start by talking to Eden and doing some tests." Trick said.

"This is not your fault Tamsin." Bo added pulling her into a hug. "None of this is your fault. We'll figure this out and Eden will be fine."

"I know she will because anyone who wants her will have to go through me." Tamsin said.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note- hope you guys/girls like this new chapter. I meant to update last week but I got lazy. I tried to make this one longer because I don't know if I will be posting next week. I'm going to Dragoncon to meet Ksenia Solo, so I will be out of town. Wish me luck though. I'm so excited to meet her and really nervous too. It's going to be awesome! Thanks for reading guys/girls and leave reviews if you have time.

Eden Chapter 5

Tamsin and Bo did not want to let Eden out of their sight after her little attempt at flight. They didn't know who or what they were dealing with yet so the only way they could keep Eden safe was to let her sleep in the bed with them or Kenzi every night. Eden didn't seem to mind this arrangement but she had become very reluctant to sleep. Tamsin asked her if she was having nightmares and she said no, but she said that she didn't feel right when she slept.

"What do you mean that you feel weird when you sleep?" Bo asked Eden

"I don't know. I just feel like someone else is there with me. I never felt like that before," Eden tried to explain. The frustration was obvious on her face as she tried to explain it in a way that would make sense. She almost started to cry because she could not find the right words. Bo saw this and gathered her in her arms.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry; it's going to be okay. Whatever it is we are going to fix it okay?" Bo said picking her up and hugging her.

"I don't want to sleep." Eden cried as she put her head down on Bo shoulder and buried her face in her hair.

"You don't have to but if you do then we will be right here if anything scary happens." Bo said trying to claim her daughter's fears but feeling powerless herself.

Freya had been studying the child for days now and she felt like she was getting close to breaking into her memories. If she could get into Eden's memories, than she would find out whom her parents are and if she was Tamsin's daughter. The child looked too much like her but she was not going to punish Tamsin unless she was sure. She also needed to find out who the father to the child was so she would know what she was dealing with. A human father would be of no worry and Tamsin would be the only one punished. She might not have to get rid of the child if the father were human.

Wondering in the child's mind at night was difficult. Eden was able to bloke her out a lot better than most people, especially seeing as she was just a child. Freya was ninety-nine percent sure that she was a fae child because no human that she had ever seen could block her so well. Freya was determined that she would break into the small girl's memories tonight. She had been easy on her so far because she did not want to hurt her until she had to. The trick on the roof was not meant to hurt her, after all, it was only meant to get her to reveal all of her abilities. If she had not been woken that night from her roof walk, then Freya might have her answer to the child's parentage already. Freya readied herself to try to break into the mind of the little girl once more.

Bo, Tamsin, Kenzi and Eden lay in the living room floor with a spread of paints. Eden had wanted to draw and Bo and Tamsin thought that it might be a good way to get her mind off of everything. If it went well, then Eden might get a good night's sleep for once in the last few days. Eden fought so hard to stay up as long as she could each night only be overcome with fatigue and fall asleep anyway. Tamsin and Bo were always close by but that never seemed to stop the tossing and turning and sometimes talking that Eden did in her sleep. It was about to worry them all to death. Trick could offer very little insight into why it was happening and he only said that it might have to do with her control over her powers. That was not of much comfort.

Eden worked happily away with a small paint brush on a large piece of white paper that they had put out. Tamsin, Bo and Kenzi also had a brush in hand and were adding small touches on color here or there to her picture. Eden drew several people on the piece of paper, taking her time with detail as much as her unskilled hands would let her. She drew what looked like four female figures and one short male figure on the paper. Bo watched as she added the colors to the hair of the figures. Two of the females had dark hair and two had blonde hair. Bo smiled because she knew who they had to be. The short male figure also had dark hair and a big smile.

"Who are the people in your picture, Eden?" Bo asked her.

"This one is Aunt Kenzi," Eden said pointing to a picture of one of the dark haired women who she was trying to add what appeared to be high heeled boots to the figure's feet. Bo laughed.

"I can see that," Bo said smiling at Kenzi.

"This one is you, MommyB." Eden said pointing to the other dark haired woman in the picture.

"This one is grandpa Trick." Eden said about the small male figure. "This one is MommyT," Eden said as she pointed to the taller blonde in her drawing with a wide smile. "And this one is me." Eden said pointing to the other blonde figure in the picture. "I like my hair to be like, MommyT cuz I want to be like her," Eden said in a very matter of fact tone as she folded her arms in a way that mirrored Tamsin's own mannerisms.

"Maybe you could have just a little less attitude," Bo said to her with a giggle when she saw the small girl's arms over her folded over her chest.

"I don't know. Attitude has gotten me a lot over my many lifetimes. If it's not broke than don't fix it." Tamsin said with a snide grin at Bo.

"Just wait until she is a teenager and then I bet you change your mind, Ms. Attitude." Bo said dipping her paint brush into a large drop of blue paint.

"Well I know how much you like my attitude." Tamsin added with a wink.

"Eww,"Kenzi said as she wrinkled her nose.

"Hummh,"Bo said with a look of mock outrage as she dotted Tamsin on the nose with the paint brush. Tamsin's eyes grew wide as she whipped the paint from her nose.

"You trying to start something, Succubus?" the Blonde asked.

"Maybe," Bo said raising her eyebrows.

"Come on Eden, we need to get you ready for bed and you should not be seeing this anyway," Kenzi said as she got up and took the small girl by her hand and lead her out of the room.

"So what was that you were saying?" The Succubus asked as she moved closer to the Valkyrie. She could feel the Valkyrie's aura spike as Bo turned to look at her.

"Well I was just saying that I'm pretty sure my attitude is something that you would never change," Tamsin said in a seductive voice as she leaned closer to the Succubus. Tamsin breathed her in as she came closer to her lips with her own. They had kissed so many times but it was always just as breath taking as the day they kissed for the first time that was not a feed in Brazenwood. Tamsin thought that she might be able to live on kisses alone and each time that their lips met she wished that she could. Bo leaned over until she pulled the Valkyrie into a deep kiss and pulled her body closer. Tamsin moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Bo. Bo pulled them up off of the floor and onto the couch and pulled Tamsin on top of her.

"I don't think we have time for this," Tamsin said in short breaths between kisses. "Eden and Kenzi are just upstairs."

"I girl only needs ten minutes," Bo said with a wink as she roughly unbuttoned the jeans that Tamsin was wearing. One of Bo's hands snaked under Tamsin's shirt and gently squeezed her breast and the other slipped into her underwear. Bo could feel the heat and moisture coming from Tamsin's center and she had not even touched her yet. Tamsin felt a shiver of excitement travel from the tips of her ears all the way until it reached the apex between her legs. Tamsin felt the familiar throbbing between her legs that Bo had an uncanny way of causing even with the smallest kiss. The Valkyrie always wanted Bo in the worst way and seeing as Bo was a Succubus it was extra difficult not to take her whenever they had a second alone. It was a battle that the Valkyrie would gladly fight the rest of her life though and she hoped that it would never end.

The Blonde gasped when Bo finger's brushed across her clit and slowly thrust inside her. Bo began moving her fingers in and out at the steady pace and Tamsin's breathing increased with every return thrust of Bo's fingers.

Bo smiled at her and kissed her as she slowly made love to her. Tamsin's tongue danced around Bo's and she wrapped her hand around the back of the Brunette's neck in a need to have her closer. Tamsin's other hand under the shorter woman's shirt and found her soft breasts. Bo moaned in pleasure as the Blonde kneaded one of her breasts in her palm. Bo's lips locked on the Valkyire's neck and kissed their way along her shoulders and neckline. The Valkyrie felt Bo's teeth gently nip at her shoulders and her tongue soothe the areas after. Tamsin wanted nothing more than to rip the other woman's shirt off and ravage her, but she knew that she could not do that with Eden and Kenzi so close.

The Succubus continued her affections on the beautiful blonde laying under her. She let her lips linger on her skin and let her fingers tease the Blonde slowly. She did not have to get Tamsin to orgasm and she knew that this was just as effective. Bo watched the Blonde's face with deep affection as Tamsin started to push back against her fingers that were still writhing inside the Valkyrie. Tamsin had a look of passion, pleasure and trust all over her face. It was the loveliest thing that Bo had ever seen. That face made Bo want to drive the Valkyrie even wilder. Bo increased her speed and pulled Tamsin into another deep and long kiss. Bo sent a wave of charm through the Blonde and caused her to have to close her eyes from pleasure. Bo smiled and she could feel that Tamsin was very close.

"I love you Tamsin, and I want you to come for me." The Succubus whispered to her. Tamsin had to keep her voice low and had to fight the urge not to moan out loud as Bo said these words. Bo removed the hand that she had on Tamsin's breast and placed it on Tamsin's cheek to brush away a tear that was forming in her eye. Bo used her fingers to brush though Tamsin's hair and she kissed her once more. Bo then felt the Valkyrie's inner walls pushing back on her fingers and she heard Tamsin moan into their kiss. She held the Blonde close and kissed her as she was overcome with pleasure.

It was several minutes before Tamsin was able to come back to her senses and the throbbing between her legs started to subside. Bo was still kissing her when they heard a set of footsteps on the stairs. Kenzi was coming back down after getting Eden ready for bed.

"Are you two decent?' Kenzi said before she came into the room.

"Yeah Kenzi," Tamsin answered as she buttoned up her jeans and sat up on the couch. "Don't think that this is over, Bo. I'm not done with you yet and I will get my turn with you under me later." Tamsin whispered a little too loudly.

"Oh my God, really did not need to hear that. Are you trying to give me nightmares like Eden?" Kenzi said with distaste.

"Sorry Kenzi," Bo laughed. "So is Eden ready for bed then?"

"Everything but the kiss goodnight," answered Kenzi. "Is she sleeping with you guys tonight?"

"Well we were kind of hoping that you might keep an on eye on her tonight," Tamsin said.

"That's fine but I'm not going to ask why." Kenzi said as she lead the way back up the stairs to find Eden. The little girl was sitting on the end of Bo and Tamsin's bed when they found her. She didn't look happy.

"Hey, what's wrong sweet heart?" Bo said walking over and sitting beside her.

"I don't want to sleep."

"I know baby, but Kenzi is going to let you sleep with her tonight and everything is going to be fine. Aunt Kenzi is very tough. You don't really have to sleep if you don't want to but will you go and keep Aunt Kenzi company in her room tonight?"

"Okay."

"Thank you, Honey." Bo said kissing her on the cheek and Tamsin came over to do the same. Kenzi took Eden's hand and walked with her off to her room. When they were gone Tamsin could not help but feel a little guilty.

"Do you think we should let her stay with Kenzi? We should have just let her stay with us. I feel bad." Tamsin said

"She'll be just fine with Kenzi and we could use a good night's sleep too," Bo said wrapping her arms around the taller woman. "Besides I think that you made me a promise downstairs. You're not thinking of going back on it are you?" Bo said looking at Tamsin and biting her lower lip.

"I would never want to disappoint you." Tamsin said shutting the bedroom door and coming over to embrace the Succubus.

Eden and Kenzi sat in the bed snuggled up together watching _Wreck It Ralph _because Eden was not going to go to sleep willingly. Kenzi didn't really mind but she felt so bad to the child because she was afraid to sleep. Kenzi couldn't help but smile each time Eden would giggle at a scene and she was happy to get to spend time with her.

"I love you, Aunt Kenzi." Eden said out of nowhere.

"I love you too, Little Bit, but what brought that up?" Kenzi asked looking at a now dark haired child with striking blue eyes like her own.

"I don't know, I just thought I would say it, in case I leave."

"What are you talking about, Baby? Where are you going?"

"I don't know but I feel like I am."

"Well you are not going anywhere without me or your mommies. I promise." Kenzi said trying to look like the words that Eden had just said had not sent fear pulsing though her veins and caused a lump in her throat. She just hugged Eden close and breathed in the sweet smell that was the bright eyed little girl that she loved so much.

Eden finally fell asleep with Kenzi's arm around her after the movie ended. Kenzi could not sleep now because she was afraid of what Eden had said. What in the world could the little girl be feeling in her dreams to make her think that she might be going away Kenzi thought to herself. Bo and Tamsin would not like hearing this new information. Kenzi was trying the think of a good way to tell them in the morning when Eden started kicking and moaning in her sleep. This was not unusual for her lately do Kenzi was not too worried until Eden screamed. It was not just a scream or fear but it was a scream of pain.

Kenzi quickly pulled back to covers and looked for something that might be hurting the child but she couldn't see anything. She tried waking Eden but Eden would not stop screaming and kicking. Bo and Tamsin must have heard the screaming because they rushing into the room. Tamsin was first to Eden's side and tried to hold her down so that she would not hurt herself.

"Eden wake up please!" Tamsin begged her as she continued to scream. They didn't know what to do, and then just as soon as the screaming started it stopped. Eden opened her eyes and looked up at them confused. Tamsin picked her up and Bo put a hand on her back.

"MommyT what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Eden asked and Tamsin then noticed that she was crying. She had felt so scared and helpless. Bo was crying too and Eden looked over to her. "Please don't cry." She said to Bo and Tamsin.

"Eden do you remember screaming?" Bo asked her.

"No, I just remember being asleep."

"I think she needs to stay with us the rest of the night, Kenzi." Tamsin said and Kenzi nodded in agreement. Once Eden was put in the bed with Bo and Tamsin she slept the rest of the night without incident. It was so strange and they all were worried sick. They had to do something but they didn't know how to fight something that they couldn't see.

Freya sat back in one of her chairs delighted with herself. She had finally gotten into the child's memories and now she had a better idea of what she was dealing with. It was as she feared though, the child was Tamsin's after all. She was going to have to deal with her. Tamsin knew the rules and she had broken them anyway. She knew Valkyries were not supposed to have children without permission.

Freya had found out the child's name and now she had a pretty good idea of who her parents were. She was shocked by what she found because she had never heard of it happening before and certainly never seen it. The child, Eden did not have a father but she had two mothers. Freya couldn't believe it. It was amazing. Not only did Eden have two mothers but they were both fae, and powerful fae as well. Freya had heard stories about the Succubus, Bo but she never thought that her little warrior princess, Tamsin would fall for her too. It seemed that Bo had more than just Succubus powers on her side to end up with someone as talented as Tamsin. After all, Tamsin had turned down so many fae in the past. She was never one to want to be tied down.

It was a shame she thought to herself that she was going to have to take Tamsin's happiness away from her. It was just too dangerous to have that child running around. Besides, she thought to herself, Tamsin always fights better when she is miserable. Pain and vengeance make a very strong warrior. She might have to end the Succubus too but she would deal with that when the time came. For now she needed a way to get close to Eden to see what she could do. It was time to call in some favors and make promises that she would never keep. She had heard that Bo had a mother running around somewhere and she just might be her ticket to the child. Tamsin would know her and she would never trust her, and Eden would know what she looked like now. Eden might be able to tell Tamsin that she was sniffing around because she had broken into her mind. Bo had a soft spot for family though. It was time to take complete advantage of it.

Eden woke up the next morning and she acted like nothing had happened. She went downstairs before any of the adults had gotten out of bed. She went over to the picture that she was painting and picked up a brush. She started to draw.

Tamsin and Bo went downstairs to find Eden still drawing but she looked up when they walked over to her. Bo and Tamsin looked down to see a new female figure in the picture. She had blonde hair and wings. Tamsin covered her month to keep from freaking out.

"Who is that Eden?" Bo asked her.

"It's the person I saw in my dreams last night. She has wings just like MommyT."

"Shit," Tamsin said. "Things are about to get real. That's Freya."


End file.
